Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki:Rules/General
In order to reduce clutter, vandalism and inappropriate content, we have enforced some rules here. Breaking these rules will result in a punishment from one of the admins on Peppapedia. Administrators, however, are exempt from these rules. Language Dirty language on a page (including minor obscenities) must be fully censored with asterisks. They should also be kept to a minimum. These two rules do not apply to chat. 3 character swear words, however, can be uncensored. Writing When making articles, please make sure they make sense. Spelling must be high standard (unless writing a line for a character that is a baby) and grammar should at least be up to the standards of your average high schooler. Pages that do not follow the above rules will be polished up or, if they have extremely poor grammar and spelling, simply deleted. If you are writing a line for a baby character, then the spelling rule does not apply. English as a second language If English is not your native language, please seek help from one of the admins. The last thing we need is millions of articles with bad English. Offensive content Sexual/shock content Please do not add sexual and shock content onto your pages. Writing about sexual intercourse, erections or other forms of pornography (except censored nudity) is not allowed, but however, writing about hugging and kissing are still allowed. Racist content Racist content in any circumstance is not allowed. This includes the "n word". Homophobic content All homophobic content is not accepted here, as there is nothing wrong with being LGBT. Violent content Violence, except cartoon violence is never allowed here. Claiming ownership If you made a page, you can claim it as yours. However, all pages are free for anyone to edit if you don't put something like "THIS IS 's PAGE! DO NOT EDIT!" on it. Vandalism Vandalism will not be tolerated. All vandalism an admin discovers will be reverted. You will get 3 warnings for this, and if you continue vandalizing, you will be blocked for a week. Repeat offenders will be blocked for a month. You will be let off free if you specify you were hacked. User communication * Users must be respectful to one another when communicating on this wiki. Bullying is not allowed; you will get two warnings for these, and if you continue bullying, you will be blocked for a week. Continued bullying will result in an extended block. * If a person doesn't want to be called a certain nickname, don't call them by your nickname. It can be considered a form of bullying if it gets out of hand. * Do not imitate users unless it is done in a non-teasing way. * If you post a comment using uncensored profanity on an article, it will be removed immediately. Sockpuppetry No sockpuppetry. If you're blocked, you're blocked. However, backups are allowed and a team of users are advised to make separate accounts. There is proof that another account of the same IP address is a backup of "for *USERNAME*" or "*USERNAME*'s Backup Account*" is their username. Edit wars No edit wars. You are only allowed to undo someone's edit twice; any more than that and you will be in trouble. If it is between two administrators, we will get a Wikia staff member to sort it out. When contributing to Peppapedia... * Assume good faith. * When you create a page, always keep it Peppa Pig related. Crossovers are still allowed, but pages not pertaining to the Peppa Pig universe are not. For example, if you make a page about Peppa Pig meeting Alvin and the Chipmunks, it can have a page here, but if you're making a page just about Alvin and the Chipmunks, it will be deleted * Do not create spam, poorly written articles or pointless articles. We are currently working to remove all of the waste from this wiki. *Do not post nonsensical threads to message walls like "I'm gonna need a big radar gun!". You are allowed to make strange stories as long as they have good grammar and actually make sense. Incomplete Category:Browse *